Sofia's Vote
by kbecks41319
Summary: Meredith agrees to watch Sofia and it leads to a serious question from Addison.. which Sofia helps answer.


**A/N:** This has been chilling in a notepad in my documents for a while now. I hope you all enjoy and as always, I own nothing. Reviews are welcomed :)

* * *

><p>"You just worked a double," Addison pointed out as she unlocked the front door, pushing it open for the woman following her.<p>

"So? Could you honestly tell this face no?" Meredith grinned as she hoisted Sofia higher up onto her hip, the toddler sucking on her thumb as she flashed her aunt a sleepy smile.

"Good point." The redhead shook her head as she dumped her purse on the side table, taking Sofia's back pack from her girlfriend before closing the door and locking it.

"Besides it's been forever since I had quality Sofia time and after the past few days I've had, I need it." Meredith simply nodded, blowing a raspberry on the little girl's cheek as the room filled with laughter. "I have to agree with Teddy, she is the best medicine ever."

"Is this why I found you up in the nursery so often this past week?" Addison raised his eyebrow, leading the other two into the kitchen as she placed Sofia's cup in the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water.

"Hospital babies are not the same as Sofia baby." The blond nuzzled her nose into the child's neck, earning a squeal of laughter to emphasize her point.

"Not baby," Sofia grumbled around her thumb, shaking her head at Meredith's words.

"That's right," Meredith grinned as she tickled the child's side to hear another squeal of laughter. "You'll be three soon! My big girl."

"Still won't agree to let you have her?" The redhead smirked as she handed over the now open bottle of water before running her hand over Sofia's head and smiling.

"No," the blond pouted before taking a small sip and setting the bottle on the counter. "Callie said that as much trouble as she went through to get her here, she's not giving her up. Mark and Arizona seconded that notion and made me buy them ice cream for repeatedly asking."

"Is that how Mark ended up with strawberry ice cream in his hair?" Addison tilted her head, leaning against the counter to study her smirking girlfriend.

"It was Lexie's fault, really. It was meant for her face, Mark just happened to get in the way." Meredith shrugged before kissing Sofia's head and heading for the living room. "If they would just agree to letting me have her on the weekends, I'd be set."

"You do realize you're trying to get custody of a child that's not yours, right?" Addison fell into the chair behind her, watching the two who ended up on the floor where Sofia's toys were.

"Hey, I asked Sof. She liked the idea," she stuck her tongue out as she pulled out the doodle bear and markers. "Mark didn't like the idea that she liked the idea, but I told him to take it like a man."

"Like a man!" Sofia repeated with a delighted giggle as she took the bear and a marker, scribbling over the machine washable fabric.

The redhead couldn't help but laugh at this, shaking her head as Meredith grinned wide. That woman, she sighed and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. The words were out of her mouth before she realized it. "Instead of trying to get custody of someone elses child - who already has four parents, might I add - maybe we could adopt our own."

Meredith's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open, as if she was frozen in the moment as the little girl played around her and Addison looked on with waiting eyes. They had never talked about kids, not really. They had brushed over the subject and she knew Addison wanted kids but.. did she? She talked about stealing Sofia enough. She helped out, much to Alex's displeasure, in Peds enough. But what the hell did that mean?

"Aunt Meri-Bear!" Sofia squealed as she held up the doodle bear, now covered in purpel and blue markings. "Looky!"

"Aw, Sof." Meredith scrunched her nose up as she took in the bear, a smile on her face despite the nickname the toddler had used. "I'm going to bash Uncle Alex over the head with a bear for that nickname."

"Awex," the toddler giggled as she pulled the bear to her chest. "Awex-bear."

"He'll be thrilled," Addison deadpanned in a low voice as she relaxed back in the chair.

"What do you think, Sofie-girl?" Meredith scooped the small child up and placed her in her lap, tickling her sides to get her giggling. "Do you think Aunt Meri-bear and Aunt Addie should have a baby of their own?"

Sofia's eyes lit up as she looked up at the blond and over at the redhead before clapping her hands and giggling. "I play with baby?"

"Oh," Meredith frowned for a minute as she studied the eager toddler before giving the smallest shake of her head. "Not if it's a little baby, no. You might hurt them."

"I not," Sofia assured her, reaching up with her chubby little hand to pat her cheek - something she had seen her mama Callie do several times to daddy.

"Okay, silly head." The blond gave the toddler's forehead a nice smacking kiss before letting her go, watching as she ran across the room to play with the blocks in the corner. She could feel Addison's eyes on her, something she ignored for several moments before finally turning to look at her.

"I have Sofia's vote," Addison said softly before clasping her hands together as they started to twitch.

Meredith checked on the toddler once more before she pulled herself off the floor and moved to sit on Addie's lap, taking her hands in her own to calm them. "I think.. That we could look into it."

"Seriously?" Addison's eye lit up, almost exactly like Sofia's had moments earlier, a big grin stretching her lips as Meredith nodded. "I owe Sofia a hell of a birthday present."

"This is true," the blond nodded before she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend quickly. "And I expect my own present."

Without giving Addison any time to respond she jumped up from her seat and hurried over to where Sofia was playing, a smirk on her lips as she informed the child that just because her mommy was a bone doctor didn't mean she could go around breaking the toy people's legs.


End file.
